mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Kindred Rising
Update! - Kindred Rising now accept members who have Half Orc blood but might not be full Half Orc! Guild: Kindred Rising Focus: Role players, kingdom builders, player killers and Half Orcs! Website:www.kindredrising.com Recruitment Status: Recruiting. Simply click Join Kindred Rising at the top of the page, and complete the process. _______________________________________ The doors to the great hall suddenly swung open and a great gust of wind and dust poured through the crowded hall. In strode one of the largest Half-Orcs in the realm. All knew him, even before they could see his face, they knew him. Slowly he walked toward the front, greeting fellow Half-Orcs as he passed with a clasp to the forearm or a salute and nod. Upon reaching the raised Dias he turned and held out his arms to quiet the crowd. As the crowd settled he began to speak. "My brethren I welcome you to the clan. Many of you have come from great distances to be here. Every Half-Orc here personally knows the strife and turmoil you have had to over come." He paused to look over the hardened faces staring back at him. With his voice booming to the back of the hall, he roared "NO MORE! No more shall our people be the slaves of others! No more will they profit from our sweat and blood! We have been trodden upon far too long. Here at this place you will be free and respected, allowed to pursue what ever you wish. Strong is our heritage; strong are our hearts and minds. Join us and this to can be yours!" He waited for the uproar of the crowd to subside. As the cheering died down he withdrew a long knife from an altar and slashed across his arm. Many scars attest to it not being the first time. "All that I ask of you is to swear a blood oath to our cause and join us in this fight against oppression and tyranny! I make this oath to you as you make it to me. Come join us my Kindred and we will rise against all that oppose us!" _______________________________________ Who are Kindred Rising? Kindred Rising is a new guild designed specifically for Mortal Online. We are a role-playing guild who value solid, mature role-play in an immersive and competitive environment. Our clan is based upon the Half Orc and its struggles to find a place in the world. Kindred Rising therefore will fight for the rights of Half Orc’s, and create a safe environment where the Half Orc can flourish. The name Kindred Rising is a marriage of two ideas. Kindred are your brothers and sisters, your allies. Rising describes what we stand for as a community of Half Orcs. Casting off our oppression and the fear people tar us with. _______________________________________ Government Kindred Rising is headed by the Harbinger, the bringer of change, the one who walks first. He is attended by his Fedaykin. Together they lead the clan, issuing orders, taking suggestions, administrating and setting an example. Naturally any Half Orc, from the Neophyte to the Harbinger has an influence in Kindred Rising, as what is the point in creating a fair Half Orc society when we hide behind ranks like the Tindremic fools do? After the Fedaykin come the caste leaders, who lead in there respective fields. _______________________________________ The Hierarchy Neophyte Any Half Orc who is accepted into the Kindred will spend time as a Neophyte. The Neophyte is the Half Orc who has not yet proved himself in the call of duty. With loyalty, respect and dedication you will ascend to the rank of Kindred. Kindred The Kindred is a full member. He has proven his ability to follow orders, maintain the KR philosophy, and fight for the good of the Half Orc Kindred Rising way. For Kindred there is four different possible ways to advance. You can take up the role of Artificer, Warlord or Arcanist. Or if you have shown true dedication and an ability to lead and manage other Kindred, then the Fedaykin might be your next promotion. Ishim The Ishim lead fists of Kindred, four Kindred to one Ishim this is the fist, a group of like minded players who for either game play or roleplay reasons have formed up to create a powerful team capable of any task that is set them by the Warlord of the Arcanist. Artificer The Artificer is a one person role. There will never be more than one Artificer. His role is to organize crafters. He is the finest crafter, the most dedicated crafter. He is the one who will guide any other Kindred wishing to craft. The Artificer is selected by the Fedaykin to lead all things involving crafting. Warlord The Warlord is the Clan champion. He is the most violent, the most powerful. There is none more capable in a fight. He coupled with the Arcanist leads the Kindred in battle through the manipulation of the Ishim, and thusly every member in the guild who is currently in the army. Arcanist The Arcanist is he who is in touch with all things concerning magery and the world of magic. He knows every spell, every counter spell, and can use them to deadly effect. He guides other young mages in the arts to create the most formidable magery division to rival any Tindremic farce. Together with the Warlord they control the fists, giving two people to do the same job means an even divide of control over them and ensures there is more than one opinion and that the job doesn't overwhelm one Kindred alone. Fedaykin The highest rank attainable by a Kindred. A Fedaykin shapes the path of the Kindred, and pushes them towards the ultimate goal. A Half Orc society built on trust, respect and justice. A Fedaykin can handle any situation, guide any Kindred. He can spot possible Neophytes in the most unlikely of people. Any situation and a Fedaykin can rise to it. Harbinger The one who comes before, the changer of ways. The Harbinger is the leader of the Half Orc society. Servant to all Kindred, if a Fedaykin cannot sort you problem out, then the Harbinger will without doubt. He guides the Fedaykin in there choices, and acts as a Veto card on there council. Unit Structure Kindred Rising uses a unique structure to control the members at all times but giving them freedom as well. At the top of the ladder is the Harbinger and the Fedaykin, they make choices as to the direction the guild follows. During a military engagement the Warlord and the Arcanist split the current online Fists between them, for control, and issue commands they make together down to the Ishim through binds in vent. The Ishim then command the Fist that they are in charge off based off the orders given. The Idea is a Warlord never has to talk to more than say 1-10 people at the maximum to issue an order, same with the Arcanist. The Harbinger or Fedaykin never have to talk to more than two people to see the battle change in a specific way. Orders are spread throughout the men in such a way that very little vent clutter should be heard, commands can be specific and to the point, and full control can be commanded when needed. As well as this there is the option off a Fedaykin attaching to a Fist to bring it under direct control of the Harbinger, the Ishim still makes tactical choices but the Fedaykin may relay special commands, supply special knowledge or aid in any other way specific to the Harbinger. When the Fedaykin are not attached they reside in the Fedaykin Council, headed by the Harbinger, it will eventually be the largest unit on the field, and will take its commands from the Warlord of Arcanist, but the Harbinger can change the order at any time and give the council a specific task. _______________________________________ Focus Kindred Rising hopes to blend a cocktail of different things to create a rewarding game play experience for all involved. First and foremost we are a role play clan. But our goals as role players make us into crafters, player killers, and city builders. Our goals as role players will be to carve out a Half Orc society to stand the test of time, so the game play will be varied and different nearly every day. If you want an RP guild focusing pvp or crafting, then I am afraid Kindred Rising is not for you. However if you wish to sample all that MO can offer, then please visit our forums. _______________________________________ Recruitment Role-play Required - None of the thee and thou business most believe to be role-play. Act as your character would, remain in character in-game on specific IC channels, no meta gaming. Enthusiasm Expected - I find the best member is the member who constantly gets involved with guild business. If I created a post asking people to help build an RP story, I would expect most of you to throw in an opinion at least, and at the best write something up. Active - I always ask that you remain active, a week without logging on, or explaining that you could not log in for me is not good enough, in today’s day and age it should be easy enough to get word on a forum that you won’t be around for a while. Category:Guilds